


Cam Boy

by Suganeedsanap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy, Trans Character, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganeedsanap/pseuds/Suganeedsanap
Summary: Four college friends without a dime and school fees biting at their feet decide to take an Interesting part time job.





	1. Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are encouraged. I haven't posted on Ao3 in a while (Sorry.) , but I hope this will change that. Enjoy!

Kyungsoo forced a moan from his lips, the computer screen glowing across from his naked body. His legs were spread, his hand pumping his thick cock at a moderate pace. Kyungsoo was hard, precum dripping from the slit in his head. He opened his eyes, glancing at the messages in his chat box. They were going frantic, the words “cum”,“baby”, and “fuck” were appearing often. He released his hand and leaned back, composing himself for a moment before sitting up. Running a hand through his crimson locks, his other hand played with his tip. He loved to teased his viewers.   
  
“You guys are excited. ” he said in a small tone, a shy smile on his face. He looked at his donations for a split second and felt relief settle in his stomach. He would be able to pay for his student loans after all. Suddenly a curious thought came into his mind and he remembered he was low on groceries. He pouted and looked at the time. He would miss his favorite drama, but he really needed money. He put on his best whore face. His wide eyes bore into the webcam, a sexy little smirk on his face.  "Ah..who wants to see me come?“ he asked into his webcam, stroking his cock once again.

As he worked himself back to a strong erection, he heard the sound of a dull bell. A new member entered his webcam show. Kyungsoo smiled and saw a familiar name pop up. His name was SuDaddy12 but Kyungsoo just called him…

"Daddy!” He said with an excited tone. “You’re here. We missed you.” Adding a small chuckle, he eyed the camera. “I missed you the most.” He leaned into the webcam and waved, his smile growing wider when a generous donation was dropped.

SuDaddy12: Are you doing okay, Soo? <3 Daddy missed you.

Kyungsoo nodded and played coy. For that amount, he’d played anything his daddy wanted. “I know you did.” he murmured with his perfect pout. Soo was definitely putting his acting class to good use. He reclined and began stroking himself, moaning. He put on his best pitiful smirk and released his hand. He groaned softly, his eyes gazing into the webcam.

“I really want to come for you..”

His soft voice raised another couple hundred and he smiled, letting himself resume. He checked the screen for a moment.

Anon53452:Cum for us, baby boy.

SuDaddy12: Let me see you cum, I’ll make it worth your time.

Kyungsoo found himself bucking his hips into his hand, he shut his eyes and focused on the rising feeling in his stomach. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking of the cute boy with the thick lips in his physics course. The thought was pushing him over the edge. He thought of his warm skin against his own, those lips against his neck. Kyungsoo whined and felt a jolt of pleasure in his depths, cum spilling over his hand and onto his sheets. He jacked himself a few more times, catching himself and letting the feeling ride through.

As he looked at the screen, he put on his special pout. He pretended that the large number in his donations didn’t phase him (or made his heart leap). He spent the rest of his hour answering his viewers questions with shy banter or feisty comebacks. As he closed the show and said goodbye, he gave a bright smile. Kyungsoo shut down the show, transferred his earnings to his bank account and went to take a shower, grumbling under his breath.

“Another day, another dollar.”


	2. Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02\. Baekhyun’s close friend and Dorm roomie, Chanyeol catches him during a show. He doesn’t let it defer his performance, but internally he’s freaking the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversion note: 1,020,105 won is equal to about 900 dollars

The view displayed in front of Chanyeol was not what he expected. Not on a normal saturday night. He traveled over to the arts wing of the college, staying later than usual to finish a song for his blog. He let his roommate know that he was going to be gone til the morning, but he needed to get a water bottle. Staying in a small studio for 12 hours took a toll on you, especially if the only thing you have eaten or drunk all day was musical passion.

But yes, the display. As he came back to his room at 11:54pm for a water bottle and a small break, he entered the room and froze as the door closed behind him. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s close friend and roommate was on his bed, his laptop open on one side and his cam on Chan’s desk. It faced Baek enough to get a view of his whole body, but not be obnoxiously close. The laptop screen was not facing Chan, but he saw the glow from it shine on Baekhyun’s bare thigh. Baekhyun was naked. His thin slender legs were spread, one on his bed post the other resting over his twin sized bed. They had designated sides, each with a twin bed and a desk that rested in the upper corner above. There were drawers underneath, Baek’s ankle banging his gently. His cock was average, thick and slightly twitching. A line of pre cum started at his tip and was sliding down in a tiny pool on his ridiculous rainbow unicorn sheets. Chanyeol wondered how much cum those magical horses has seen. Probably too much. Baek’s hand gripped at the bottom of his cock, a butt plug snugged deep in his ass. His  eyes were stuck in a staring contest with Chanyeol, his small hand pulling the purple dildo from his mouth. The ten seconds that felt like an awkward hour to Chanyeol was broken by a cute giggle from Baekhyun.

“Hi~ Do you need something?”

If Chanyeol’s throat was dry earlier, he was parched by now. “Wa…” was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. Baek stroked his cock, his attention on Chanyeol. His tongue licked the tip of the dildo playfully. He looked at the webcam for a moment.

“My roommate came home early, I think he’s surprised. ”

Baekhyun gave a cute laugh and looked at Chanyeol again. “Water?” He asked Chanyeol. Chan nodded, still frozen in his place. His hand gripped the strap of his bookbag, a gulp coming from his throat. He was a mixture of embarrassed, confused and aroused (possibly). Baekhyun giggled and pointed to the kitchen area. “There’s some in the fridge, bae.”  Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. Since when did Baekhyun call him “Bae”? He freed his feet and looked down at the ground towards the kitchen, grabbing a few bottles and walking back out.

He could hear a roar of laughter and banter as soon as he locked the room to his dorm. Chanyeol waited til he got back to the music wing, dropping his belongings on the ground of the small student studio he signed out. He stood speechless for a moment and fell to his knees as everything came back to him. Chanyeol let out a small scream, thanking god this was a soundproof room. He leaned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. How could he process what he just saw? Well, Baekhyun was naked, fucking himself and sucking off a plastic dick on webcam. Did he have a kinky ass online boyfriend or girlfriend? He decided to disregard the weird feeling in the chest of Baek seeing someone. He told Chanyeol everything, so why didn’t he mentioned that? Chanyeol ran a hand through his shaggy auburn locks and let his mind wander to Baekhyun’s naked body. He felt his pants get tighter and once again, disregarded the feeling in his chest. No one was around in the studio area tonight, except a few seniors working on portfolios. He could get away with a little fun as long as he was quiet. His long fingers unzipped his jeans. Slipping his half hard cock out and giving it some lazy attention, he let his mind wander and play around with the recent events. Besides, no one would know what he did in the studio saturday night or who he was thinking about.

—

Kyungsoo held his phone away from him, Baekhyun whining on the other line. It was 1:00am, and Kyungsoo was so grateful that he didn’t have classes on sunday.

“Kyungsoo, oh god. Oh god. God!”

“What about god? How is he doing?” Kyungsoo said with slight sarcasm as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Baekhyun had woken him from his slumber.

“Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to be there tonight and he saw me while I was working!” Baekhyun was pacing the floor of his dorm in the dark, the lack of light keeping his breathing steady.

Kyungsoo heard the sheer panic in his friend’s voice. He shushed him for a moment, asking him to breathe.

“Relax, Baek. What did you do?”

“I played it off. I just acted like "Hyunnie” until he left.”

“Why didn’t you end the stream?”

“And lose money? Hell no, I made 1,020,105 won tonight.”

“…Buy me lunch tomorrow?”

“What do I look like, your sugar daddy?”  
  
“You look like my sugar daddy tomorrow.”  
  
“…I’ll meet you at your apartment and we can get bbq. ”

“Awesome.”

“I didn’t call you to make dates, Soo. What do I tell Chanyeol in the morning?”

“ Tell him the truth. You know how Chanyeol is. He’s very open.”

“ Open? Just because he’s fucks anyone that asks doesn’t mean he’s open.” Baekhyun tried his hardest to hide the jealousy in his voice, but Kyungsoo could sense it.

“You really should talk to him. As soon as he gets in the dorm, just talk to him about it. I promise it won’t go bad.”

Kyungsoo sat up in bed, staring at the night view of the buildings while Baekhyun whined. It was so late that the lights in the windows were off, black rectangles that blocked his view of a clear night sky. He heard Baek sigh and came back to focus on his friend.

“Fine. I will. If he doesn’t like it-”

“I’m sure he likes it, he’s a hoe.”

“ Says the hoe that shows his dick to strangers every tuesday and thursday night.”

“…Goodnight Baekhyun. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.”

“Aww don’t be like that!”

As Baekhyun heard the click and put his phone on the charger, he slipped into bed and sighed. His heart was heavy. He thought he was in the clear. As his nervous nature started to slowly creep up, he stopped it in his tracks. He thought about the look on Chanyeol’s face, the bulge growing in his pants. He made Park Chanyeol, the indifferent sexy ass music student, shook. Maybe this would get him one step closer to boyfriend status. Turning his negative fears into optimism, he shut his eyes and slept. He would let himself enjoy this small victory.


	3. Yixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03\. Yixing uses his cam show for some very helpful studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversion note! 100,000 won is about 87 dollars

Yixing wasn’t a terrible student. He paid attention, took notes, and even studied. His drive and ambition was admirable. Even 4.0 GPA student Kyungsoo would compare notes with him, making sure he didn’t missed something. Yixing’s attention to detail was a gift, but it was also a curse. He could write formulas and explanations with ease, but understanding them…that was his downfall.

He sat with his legs crossed. A notepad idle on a naked thigh, his hands holding his textbook up. From his webcam, the viewers could gaze at lovely little “Lay”. His nose and mouth were covered, his eyes scanning a passage in his Calculus book. Below rested an impressive row of abs that came from boredom and having free access to the campus gym. He laid his book down roughly, and sighed. His hand instantly grabbed his rock hard erection, a black ring at the hilt. He stroked it slowly, leaning over to scan the viewer chat box.

“Okay, but If I divide both sides by the 3…Wait, Noona. Where did you get the 3?”

He scratched his head, an adorable look of confusion on his face.  Messages poured in, some expressing how hot he looked, others detailing where the 3 came from and giving him directions. Tuesdays were always slow when he did shows, but since he started “Study Night with Lay”, he saw a decent bump in his viewers, his donations, and the most important, his grades.

Anon342: If you get this wrong, you’re gonna get punished Lay <3

Lay read the message and pouted at his webcam. “I won’t get it wrong!” he replaced the pout with sexy smile. “I have my special ladies helping me.”  He ignored the wave of heart emojis and read over his directions. Lay leaned back, letting go of his cock for a moment to read over the problem. After a long moment of concentration he wrote out his problem and then typed it into his phone to check his answer.

Anon2314: Show us your phone, Lay. Did you get it right?

He checked the math problem site, a red text blinking “Incorrect.” flashed next to his answer.  He groaned and showed his answer. The chat was split in emotions. Some teased other viewers, saying they strayed the young student from the right answer, others giving Yixing praise. He nodded to them from his webcam.

“Thank you all for the help, I hope I do well tomorrow.”

As thankful as he was that he had a group of anonymous people helping him attempt to pass calculus, He knew it was punishment time. “Give me one moment, ladies. I’ll be a good boy.” Yixing flashed a sly smile before indulging into his laptop.

He gazed at the stream screen. At the top of his page there was four different tabs, one for money withdrawal, one for stream settings, another for messages, and another for tools. Yixing clicked the tools tab, selecting a pre made spinner. It popped up on the screen in the corner next to another. The previous wheel was grayed out, the arrow stuck on “cock ring”. Out of his 10 practice problems he only got two wrong. Since it was his second, it was time for him to choose a new punishment to add onto the first one. Thank god the punishment was something he enjoyed. He glanced at his tightening cock ring, moaning as he clicked a small button at the top. A small buzz could be heard. His fingers gently twisted the cock ring around, the sensation making soft moans escape his mouth. Yixing’s cock was terribly sensitive, but he was never hesitant to play around with his limits.  

He clicked a button underneath the colored wheel, watching it spin. He got comfortable, reaching for a small packet of lube from his nightstand. He squirted a few drops onto his dick and slid the ring. Moving it up and down, a breathy sigh came out. His index finger swiped the pre from his tip, his body riding the sharp waves of pleasure. The friction sent him meeting the edge. He worked himself with the tight ring and looked to see what the second wheel landed on. The arrow covered half of the long word but he could make out what it landed on.

“Asphyxiation.”

He turned the ring off, slipping it back to the end of his cock. It stayed still, nestling against his neat manscape. He fished under his pillow and found a silk, durable ribbon. He tied it against his neck, securing a small lazy bow at the end. There was a short trail left, ending at his toned pecs. He turned the ring on, suppressing a moan instantly. Looking into the webcam, he gave his viewers a lovely smirk. Lay worked his cock again and sighed.  
  


“The things I do to make you happy, Noona..”

  
Lay’s statement was followed with a low chuckle, and he tugged. He held his breath, the pressure on his windpipes gently closing in. He focused on the pleasure, the feeling dispersing any feeling of discomfort. He lifted himself up slightly, his hips thrusting into the ring. Yixing pulled harder on the ribbon and felt himself rising slightly. When his head began to tingle, a mental red flag waved in his mind. He loosened his grip and let a loud moan slip from his soft lips. He gasped for air and shut his eyes, feeling his body rise and fall as if he plunged himself off a building. After a few seconds and some deep breaths of air, he opened his eyes. His hand and his navy sheets were covered in his cum. He leaned over slowly, checking his chat.

BaoBun34: Lick it clean and I’ll pay 100,000 won.

He slipped the ring off, and loosened the ribbon. His tongue darted out and licked his hand clean. Getting on his hands and knees, Yixing leaned over the cum stain on his dark sheets. He proceeded to tongue the stain for his audience, a soft sigh of enjoyment escaped his lips. As it was done, he sat up crossing his legs once again. Yixing’s chin rested in his hand, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Did I do good, Noona Bao?”

When BaoBun34 donated double what she promised, he gave her a wide smile. “You didn’t have to do that! Thank you so much, my love!”

BaoBun34: Hehe, take it as a early gift for passing your test. <3

He checked the time and waved to his viewers. “It’s getting late, I’m sorry I have to go. ” He pressed his hands together, bowing his head. Yixing scanned the pleas for him to stay. Giving one last wave and going off, he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. A small ding from his laptop prompted his attention. He checked his message tab, a new message from BaoBun34 lingered in his inbox.

BaoBun34: Make sure to double check your integers. The only reason you got the last question wrong was because you put a negative in front of the 3. It was positive 3.

[Cam-Boy] Lay: Thank you, Noona. I shall remember that. I think I’ll ask a friend to study with me some more before the test. I’m so terrible at math.

BaoBun34: You take good notes, though! You just have trouble making it stick. Think of your notes as mochi and your brain as a mouth.

[Cam-Boy] Lay: Ah… I think I understand. You want me to digest my notes?

Baobun34: Yes, but not literally! I will let you go, cutie. Sleep well, Lay <3

[Cam-Boy] Lay: You too, Noona <3

He ripped his sheets from his bed and put them in a laundry bag. It laid in a lonely dust filled corner of his room. Yixing was a very busy student. Between studying, “work” and friends he never made time for things like sweeping. He shoved his sheets into his bag and found his phone on his pillow, dialing his friend Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo ah…I need to study for the test tomorrow, can I come over? Am I?” He checked his laptop and noticed he didn’t logged out or even turn off his laptop. He shrugged and put it to sleep, closing the top of it. “I’ll be over in twenty minutes. I need to shower and do laundry also. I know you’re not my mother, Kyungsoo. Thank you.” He slipped on a pair of track pants, flip flops, and a hoodie. He listened to Kyungsoo’s request to bring food over since their friend Sehun was also over studying. “Is this your request or Sehun’s?”   
  
It was Sehun’s.   
  
Yixing grabbed his laundry bag and notes before heading out of his dorm, locking it behind him. “Alright, Alright. I will be there soon.”  He walked down the hall of his room and stopped for a moment. Sehun’s door had a visitor. He wasn’t a stranger to Yixing. The black hair was unfamiliar, but he definitely knew that angelic face anywhere. The young man walked into Sehun’s single dorm, turned on the light, looked in and then walked out. He locked the door and slipped his phone out. As the man looked up his doe like eyes met Yixing’s. He waved at the younger male before walking away with a blank face. Yixing frowned. If Luhan was showing up again, It wasn’t a good sign for Sehun. It wasn’t a good sign for anyone.


	4. Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04\. Sehun and Baek enjoy each others company on their collab web show. Baekhyun enjoys seeing the drama of Sehun’s life unravel afterwards.

Sehun needed a sub. He needed someone whose hair he could run his fingers through, and snag tightly. Someone who would get on their knees and spread their ass open for him, and beg for his long cock with desire. When they’d look back at him, he’d flip back his dirty blonde hair and grip their ass.

“Ah, not yet Cecil~”

He blinked his eyes and looked down again. Baekhyun, “Hyunnie”, was giggling into Sehun’s expensive webcam. Baek rubbed his round ass against Sehun’s erection, moaning.  Baek’s moan was nice, very nice. He slapped his hand against his soft ass and waited for the sweet sound. Once he was rewarded with the warm notes from Baek’s lips, he turned his head to the side, smiling. Baekhyun’s webcam was on his desk, his laptop connected to it. It was a joint show, the second one they did. The first one was just a friendly Q and A. Some harmless jacking off, he might of came in Baekhyun’s mouth and told him to swallow. Whatever paid the bills.

Baekhyun looked up at him, taking a pink sucker out of his mouth. He rubbed the round sweet candy against his lips and gazed at Sehun. His puppy eyes asking to be fucked. He rubbed his ass against the erection again, gazing into the webcam. He sucked his lollipop sensually, soft moans escaping. It was enough to relax Sehun, his hands spreading Baek’s ass cheeks apart. He stroked his cock a few more times before lining it up, shoving it into Baekhyun’s tight hole. There was a small cry of pleasure, and he found himself pumping slowly into him. The bottom reached for the webcam in front of him, handing it to Sehun. He angled it so Sehun could still fuck him and give the viewers a nice show. On Sehun’s Laptop, resting on a nightstand next to the bed, Baek could see Sehun’s cock going deep inside of him.  He worked his ass into it, whining softly and saying the things he knew would make money. In Baekhyun’s mind, he wasn’t fucking one of his best friends like a whore for money. He was making sure he could buy those new vans he’d been eyeing for the past two weeks.

“Ahn…Cecil I love the way your cock feels.. We should have done this earlier.”

Sehun grabbed for his hair and pulled back, a soft cry coming from Baek’s voice. “You like getting fucked don’t you, Hyunnie~?” He mewled, shoving himself deeper into his smaller friend and keeping his pace steady. He held the camera with ease, steady enough for the viewers to see his length and how easily it slipped inside. He handed the camera back to Baekhyun and Baek put it in front of him again, his eyes shut. Muffled moans filled the dorm, Baek twirling the sucker in his mouth around. Sehun felt his limit reaching faster and he pulled out, gripping his hard cock and thrusting it. When the warm, white cum spilled from him and onto Baek’s back, he was a little alarmed when his sub handed him the candy.  

“It’s strawberry. Want to try it?”

  
He took the candy from Baek and sucked. Artificial sugars and Baekhyun’s mouth mingled in his own as he admired the cum on his back. He took the candy out of his mouth and dipped it in a small puddle. He rubbed it around the small of his back, making sure it was nice and covered. “Here.” he smiled and handed the sucker back to Baek. Baekhyun looked at him for a second, a smirk growing across his face. He took the cum covered sucker and licked for the audience. He let his tongue lick meticulously. As he cleaned it off, he giggled like a shy schoolgirl. Too bad he wasn’t as innocent.

An hour later the show had ended on both ends. Baek was leaning on Sehun’s bare shoulder, his fresh showered body hidden in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie he stole from Chanyeol. The sucker was long gone and replaced with a water bottle. Sehun was preoccupied, texting someone furiously. Baek, being the nosy cutie he was, eyed the phone screen. The name “Luhan” was at the top, an emoji with a disinterested face next to it. He frowned, taking the phone from Sehun, and reading the messages as fast as he could. Luhan was asking him if he was alone, Sehun said he had a friend over. There was a quick back and forth of “Who?” and “No one.” that went on longer than needed, then Baek felt the phone slipped from his hands. Sehun’s mouth was wide open, in disbelief that Baek would take his baby away from him. Sehun was attached to his phone, he never went anywhere without it. He didn’t know that Baekhyun and Yixing were noisy enough that during sleepovers they’d unlocked his phone and sneak through it.

Baekhyun knew all the drama with Luhan but no one dared to ask him. Last time Chanyeol asked, he was stuck listening to Baekhyun tell the history of Sehun and his shitty complicated boyfriend Luhan. Complete with his big white sunglasses he kept for times when he needed to spill some good tea.  Before Baekhyun could say a word, Sehun covered his mouth with a slender finger.

“That was very rude and before you say anything, I’m not seeing him again.”

“Mhmm.” Baekhyun looked him up and down, taking a sip of his water. “When’s the last time you saw him then? Be honest.”

“…Two days ago.” Sehun ran a hand through his hair, Baekhyun took another sip.

“You don’t have to talk about it, you know we’re here for you. But this isn’t last year, and you don’t want him to fuck shit up again, do you?” Baekhyun slipped his white sunglasses from his pocket, slipping them on his face. He rested his face in his hand, looking at Sehun. “You know he’s bad news. You should lose his number. ”

“Why did you bring those? You know I hate when you wear those.”

“ Yixing told me he saw Luhan here the other day, and he had a key.”

Sehun crossed his arms, Baekhyun sporting a shit eating grin. “Listen, Baek. I don’t know what’s going on right now. We’re just talking right now.”

“You called him Bae. I saw it on the text.” Baekhyun pulled his sunglasses down to look Sehun in the eye. Sehun glared at him, the brunette gossip giggling and hopping of the bed. “Well, time for me to go home and do my homework. Let’s do this again next month.” He took off his round sunglasses and slipped them in his sweatpants. “I like how much money we made today. I like you and I like money. Winning combo.” He made bunny ears, the baggy hoodie not helping him look less cute. Sehun sighed. Even though he was the youngest, Baekhyun was a pain. He couldn’t stay mad at him, as much as he’d like to. Baekhyun was like a big brother to him. A big brother he just fucked platonically for money.

Baekhyun stole another bottle of water from Sehun, throwing the now empty one in the trash. As he opened his mouth to say one last thing, a knock was heard. It was strong, and short. Baek raised his eyebrows and walked over, opening the door slowly. Luhan’s short black hair was a change from the honey brown bob he sported the last time Baekhyun saw him. He even had the sides shaved down, two lines designed into the right side. Edgy. He flashed him a thousand watt smile, Luhan giving him a smirk.

“Luhan!”

“Byun Baekhyun. It’s been awhile. ”

“It has! I was just leaving. Sorry, I gotta leave so fast. Next time let’s catch up.”

“ Definitely. I miss your cute face. ” Luhan trailed a finger down Baek’s cheek, his smirk growing into a grin. Baekhyun’s teeth clenched, holding onto his smile by a thread.

“Well, my cue to leave! Sehun, I’ll call you later.”

Sehun waved from his bed. “Bye, Hyung.”

He bumped Luhan’s shoulder as he walked out, muttering “Piece of shit.” as the door shut behind him.

“Cock sucking brat.” Luhan mumbled, locking the door behind him. He turned, a blank stare boring into Sehun’s uneasy one. “Miss me?” He asked, slipping his shoes off. Sehun nodded, his voice caught in his throat. Luhan crawled onto the bed, getting settled into Sehun’s lap. He took off his leather jacket, his black muscle shirt exposing his toned arms. He leaned into Sehun, the blonde leaning back. Luhan smirked, gazing into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun could tell the sadistic smile on his face was trouble.

“I smell sex, Love.” Luhan whispered, his hands wrapping around Sehun’s neck.

“I had sex with Baek.” He answered, his arms crossed. He tried to look away from Luhan’s gaze, but his eyes kept coming back, like a magnet.

“ I know, I’m not that stupid.” He pressed a kiss against Sehun’s strong jawline and sighed. One of his hands undid the button on Sehun’s jeans. “ I wanna know why.”

“ Because it feels good. ” Sehun’s arms relaxed around Luhan’s waist, shimmying out of his jeans just enough for his half hard cock to rest next to his visitor’s jean covered crotch.

“It doesn’t feel good with me?” Luhan’s voice was close to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. When he felt teeth snag onto his ear, he came undone. A moan escaped Sehun’s mouth and Luhan took the opportunity. He crashed his lips against the younger. Their tongues collided with each other, Luhan palming Sehun’s erection harshly. He grabbed the back of Sehun’s head, slamming it against the wall. Sehun groaned, the pain flowing into pleasure. He shut his eyes, riding the sting out for a few moments.

“If I see his hands on you again, I’ll kill him.”

The threat stopped Sehun’s heart for a moment. He gulped, and gazed into Luhan’s eyes. He could see hints of fear, but he knew better than to disregard Luhan’s words. He gave him a smirk and let his inner dominance take over. he swatted the older male’s hands away. Tugging his shirt, he brought him close to him and bit his bottom lip before kissing him.

“You’ll have to kill me first, Love. ”

Irritation grew on Luhan’s face, and Sehun welcomed it. It was gonna hurt, but it was so easy to upset him. It didn’t matter, much. Sehun kind of liked the pain.


	5. Hump Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 05\. Chanyeol has to deal with his roommate’s loud singing in the shower, which leads to some sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the beginning of some kind of plot, haha. I'll be jumping from guy to guy, but if you guys have any suggestions for what you'd like to see in future chapters, please don't hesitate to comment! P.S. if you're wondering what Baek's singing go listen to Deepthroat by CupcakKe. 8) I loose a year on my life everytime I listen to it, but It's catchy at the same time. Help me.

Baekhyun looked timid. He was a slender boy, his face frail and full of youth. There were times when he’d stay after class and give the girls skin care tips, or even outfit ideas.Thank god he was blessed with good skin and the patience to take care of it. That wasn’t the only thing he took care of. He made sure he looked good wherever he went. He purchased name brand clothes, and even with an eclectic taste, Baekhyun always turned heads. Whether he was going for a cute pastel preppy look, or an urban sexy style. He was nice to everyone, at least to their face.  When people saw Baek, he looked like such a lovely young man.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun wasn’t timid. or frail. or lovely.

Chanyeol sat on his bed, his hands flipping through a music theory textbook. He was attempting homework that was due next week, but it was failing. His head gently banged against the wall, a bored sigh leaving his lips. On the other side of his wall, Baekhyun was in the shower doing his normal nightly routine. For an hour he would take a shower, singing his lungs out while he cleaned himself. Baek would call it stress therapy. For Chanyeol, it was his nightly hour of torture. Baekhyun would turn the shower on high, steam streaming out of the bottom of the bathroom door. Whatever song Baekhyun was into that week would play on repeat while the young man sung alongside to it. Baekhyun was in the shower, scrubbing shampoo into his hair and looking for a new song he found on Yixing’s phone earlier that day. Tonight, this shower was a bit hotter than Baekhyun’s usual showers.

One week ago, Chanyeol saw him while he was doing a live show. Baekhyun took his work seriously, not letting his persona falter while his friend (and unrequited crush) stood frozen faced. Not even with a butt plug shoved into his ass. That next morning, before Baek could even ask him about it, Chanyeol asked him about a project in their english class, and that was that. Chanyeol, as he did with most things, acted as if it didn’t phase him. Baekhyun knew otherwise. Chanyeol had a reputation for being indifferent, being cool as a cucumber to any situation. He played it off, saying that it was just in his nature, but Baekhyun could read Chanyeol. From the twitch in his eyebrow when someone bashed his music, or the way his shoulders shook with quiet laughter when Kyungsoo scowled Baek for burning 2 dozen cookies to a tar black. Chanyeol wasn’t indifferent, he just suppressed feelings for some reason. It made Baekhyun happy that he could see the rare moments inside their dorm room.

He was hoping the shower would released some tension from his shoulders over the whole ordeal. Chanyeol wanted to play dumb, or act like he didn’t care, that his roommate fucked inanimate objects. Either way, there was an uneasy feeling in the chest of the amateur porn star. He didn’t want Chanyeol to see him as a weird freak, but he was hoping that he saw him…differently. Maybe even found him attractive.

Chanyeol sighed, the sweet sound of running water seemed like a peaceful break from the usual loud music and his roommate singing along like his life depended on it. It wasn’t that Baekhyun’s voice was terrible, it was very beautiful. He just didn’t want to hear his neighbor Kris complain about the loud noises at night for the umpteenth time.  Chanyeol’s mind wandered to the thought of what sounds Baek would make underneath him. His body wiggling underneath him as he moaned, Chanyeol stretching his opening. A laugh from Baekhyun in the bath brought him back to reality. He banged his head against the wall, shaking the thoughts from his head. That night was still affecting him, as much as he didn’t want to admit. He would have random thoughts about his roommate that weren’t very pure, but they were very nice to jack off to.  

Music began to play from Baekhyun’s shower. He groaned, preparing for the bathroom concert. The words that came from Baekhyun’s loud mouth sent him in a shiver of embarrassment and arousal. Mostly embarrassment.  
  


“HUMP ME, FUCK ME! DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE~ ”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol got up from his bed. He banged on the the wall with his fist, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. If only the campus could see “Cold, indifferent, Park Chanyeol” slamming on the wall freaking out because of his loud roommate singing shitty hoe songs in their small room with paper thin walls. He sighed, trying to ignore the song. As he walked toward the door, he found Baekhyun rewinding the same part over. That chorus was going to be the death of him. He pouted, thinking about how he could make a better song any given day. “Baek! turn it down or at least change the song to a good one, please!”

“MOUTH WIDE OPEN, MOUTH WIDE OPEN LIKE I WAS AT THE DENTIST~”

“Baekhyun, sto-”

“LICK. LICK. LICK. I WANT TO EAT YOUR DICK!”

Chanyeol jiggled the door, and then went to his bookbag. After a moment of brainstorming and a search from his bookbag, he came back to the door with a clothespin. After kneeling  and placing the small black clothespin inside the keyhole, he jiggled slightly. He slipped it out and inside gently till a click was heard. As he opened the door Baekhyun, who was was yelling at the top of his lungs, was rinsing his hair and body. Chanyeol glared at the small boy and put his fingers on the light switch. He flickered the lights, a cute “Awwwww!” escaping baekhyun’s mouth. This was the third time since they were roomies that Chanyeol shut down his music shower time. Chanyeol had taste, and sometimes his taste could only take so much. Leaving the light on, he walked over to the shower and picked up Baekhyun’s ziploc covered phone and exited the bathroom.

“Next time you don’t control your volume and your song choice, It’ll be worse.” Chanyeol laughed, putting the wet bag in his hoodie pocket.

“Like what?” Baekhyun asked, His head popping from the curtain with a smirk.

Chanyeol turned around, his eyes meeting Baek’s lazy eyes. Baekhyun smiled at him, and Chanyeol shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll tell everyone about your kinky nights with your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” He raised an eyebrow at his tall roommate.

“Or girlfriend. When you were fucking yourself the other night.”

“Ohh.” Baekhyun’s mouth made an O shape, Chanyeol’s blank face boring into him. “Chanyeol, I’m not dating anyone. ”

“Oh, were you just-”

“Ah… I kind of have a part time job?” Baekhyun’s unsure tone filled the bathroom as he turned the shower head off, reaching for his towel off the sink.

“Part-time?” Chanyeol leaned against the door frame, watching Baekhyun dry off and start his nightly face routine. Baek pulled his face scrubber out of the medicine cabinet, putting cleanser on it and pressing it on. The soft buzz against his skin was refreshing.

“Yeah, It’s a job. I do shows.”

Chanyeol had heard Kris and their friend Tao talk about some people doing live shows from their webcams for money. Some were more exclusive than others. Now that it was cleared up, Chanyeol knew the mystery. He wasn’t too pressed about it. It was Baekhyun’s business. Although he would admit his chest felt less tight thinking about it now.

“Oh okay. Cool.” Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun nodded back, relieved that nothing had changed between the two boys. He was slightly annoyed that his phone was taken, though. That was his baby, and not even his closest friends were allowed to touch it. (Even though he made sure to snoop their phones. Baekhyun didn’t have anything to hide, but he knew his friends were different. The boy was addicted to gossip.) “Can I have my phone back?” he pouted into the mirror, Chanyeol smiling back.

“Nah, I’ll give it back later.”

“Then give me yours. ”

“ Nah.”

He rinsed his face and walked over to Chan, his towel snug around his waist. “Give it now.” He pouted again, Chanyeol amused at his face.

“Or what, Baek~?”

Baekhyun leaned towards him, his small hand tugging on the hoodie pocket. He let out a small moan, his face falling to the floor.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hm?”

“I’ll let you fuck me if you give me my phone. ” he said softly before hugging the taller boy, nuzzling in his chest.

The silence between them settled in, Chanyeol trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. He patted Baekhyun’s head, and smiled.

Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol’s chest to calm the racing feeling in his own. His heart was beating fast, and his mind wanted to take it all back.  He said it as a joke, but that was Baek. He would always say sexual things like that. Well, he did with his other friends. Maybe he was comfortable talking like that with them because he had seen all their dicks before. Part of him hoped he could see Chanyeol’s.

A sudden laugh came from Chanyeol’s mouth, his arms resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “For a phone?! ” He hugged Baek’s head, and handed him his wet, bagged phone. “Stick to money, Baek. ” Chanyeol walked away from Baek and heading into the shower. “Close the door on your way out, ” He said, stripping his clothes. Baek stared at his roommate through the shower curtain, taking in his silhouette. A huge grin grew on his face. As he turned on his heels, closing the door, he got dressed. He put on a pair of soft unicorn pajamas and sat in bed. He held his now free and dry phone. He dialed Yixing, a wide smile on his face.

“Annyeong, Baek!”

“Yixing! Can I talk to you?” He reached into his drawer and grabbed his large white sunglasses. He placed them on his face and sighed, a contempt smile on his face.

“Oh, sure. What’s going on?”

“If you give a guy a boner twice, is it something worth celebrating over?"


	6. Old Flames, New Tinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 06\. Kyungsoo and his ex lover have an exchange after years of silence, he wonders if there’s anything still there. A conversation with one of his regulars leads to an impromptu date.

The first thing Kyungsoo noticed was his freshly bleached hair. No one was really talking about it. A person here and there mentioned it looked good on him, and he nodded. He’d said thank you in a soft tone, his dazzling grin flashing at them. Kyungsoo found himself gazing at the golden hair, thin blonde locks slicked back in place. A thick strand stuck out, brushing against his nose gently. Kim Jongin, or “Kai”  as people around campus called him, was heaven.

At least to Kyungsoo, he was the closest thing to heaven.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and watched as the young man sat two seats away from him. In the cold classroom, the A/C humming above the students, he felt himself shivering. Kyungsoo pulled his navy hoodie off the back of his seat onto him, zipping it all the way up. He watched as his friend Yixing walked in and took a seat next to him. His friend nodded to him, getting his supplies out of his bag.

“Morning. I texted you last night. Were you busy with your homework , or were you too busy at work?”

“Work.” That was their code word for their live shows. Kyungsoo shook his head. “I finished a few days ago, got a head start. Did you finish?”

Yixing nodded, smirking as he looked down at his Calculus notebook. “I had some people help me during my shift.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and gazed out the window. When they first started, It was just to make some money to pay for tuition. Kyungsoo was sure it wouldn’t last more than a few months. Somehow he found himself, middle of his junior year of college, fucking his hand for strangers tuesday and thursday nights. He had a small following, a few 30 something girls and guys that enjoyed his “boy next door” personality. He was shy and sweet Soo through a moderately expensive webcam. When it was tucked inside his desk, he was Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, the sarcastic guy with his nose in a textbook. He thought the roles Baek picked out for them a year ago was stupid. Baekhyun said having a concept and sticking to it would be a good idea. At the time, Kyungsoo agreed. A year later, and he learned to never listen to Baekhyun. Ever.

He gazed at the window and found himself lost in it. Most days before his class he would gaze at the buildings and memorize every sharp corner and detail til his eyes burned, but this time found himself staring at the reflection. Not of himself, but of Kai. The way his arm stretched over the desk, his head resting on it. The curve of his round nose. Those dark plump lips, slightly parted. The way his eyelids slowly closed and opened.

Kyungsoo wanted his fingers on him again. When there was no alcohol, no loud music. When Kyungsoo wasn’t drunk and sitting on a toilet seat, grabbing a fistful of Kai’s hair while the other was riding him. He recalled the taste of vodka and flavored beer on his lips as he whined, riding him desperately. That’s when the door opened and people saw the two boys fucking like their lives depended on it.

That was about two years ago. When Baekhyun and Yixing were rooming in the same dorm, before webcams and fist fucking. The last night of the spring semester, someone thought it would be a good idea to throw a party. Kyungsoo and Kai were close friends. Both business majors, they would study together for their classes. In those days, Kai insisted he call him Jongin and let Kyungsoo nap with him in the same bed. Kyungsoo remembered being at Kai’s dorm more than his own apartment.    
  
Baek and Yixing were so excited for the party, Kyungsoo didn’t imagine it would go terrible if he invited Kai. Unfortunately, after a few drinks, they ended up in the bathroom. After a few bathroom kisses, kyungsoo ended up with his jeans off and kai on top. When that door opened and the two of them were caught tangled in each other, he didn’t think anything of it. Kai wasn’t the same, sadly. After a week of constant jabs and jokes, he avoided Kyungsoo and ultimately pretended he didn’t exist. Kyungsoo was hurt, but learned to deal. Life was like that. Kyungsoo was fine with people talking shit about him fucking a guy in a dorm bathroom. He was sure worse was going on in the world.

Kyungsoo didn’t feel a need to state his preferences, since he didn’t have one to begin with. His eyes had a way of letting him know what he enjoyed and what he didn’t. His wide round eyes would stare and go rigid. He would be entranced, enthralled. The world would stop just so he could relish the view. A loud slam of the door shook him out of his trance, the reflection staring back at him. Kai’s deadpan gaze punctured into Kyungsoo. The younger man had caught him staring. Without a flicker of emotion, he sat up and disregarded Kyungsoo’s existence.  Yixing looked at the two, sitting between them. He gave them a good once over and shrugged, opening his notebook and beginning his notes. The teacher began his lecture, Kyungsoo paying attention and keeping notes of the important things. His eyes wandered to Kai for a moment, running his hand through his hair. He listened, no notes or anything with him. His stare was intense on the instructor, taking in everything as much as he could. Kyungsoo found himself staring at him once again, watching the way his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He felt a sharp jab on his arm, Yixing poking him with his pen. Kyungsoo snatched the pen from Yixing, holding it above his friend.

“The instructor called you! Gimme my pen.” Yixing snatched it before Kyungsoo turned it into a deadly weapon.

“Mr. Do, can you show us your work for problem 4 of the homework? or were you too busy staring off into space?”

Kyungsoo nodded, murmuring an apology and taking his work to the board. He couldn’t remember the last time his face felt this red. The feeling of lazy eyes boring into his back. He missed him. Kyungsoo missed Jongin. That was all he could think at he wrote his problem, showed his work, and explained to the class. He watched Kai’s eyes look through him, at the problem on the board. I miss you, I want you. In every glance, in every movement Jongin made. It was unhealthy infatuation.

As the class ended, Kyungsoo raised from his seat and walked into the hallway. A thick sigh escaped his full lips, his eyes falling to the green tile on the floors. He found himself lost in the deep kelly green. Why did the school choose that color of all the colors for the floor? Lost in the moment, he didn’t noticed someone rushing out behind him. The person bumped into harshly, his notes spilling on the floor. As his attention focused again, he saw a blonde locks beneath his feet. Jongin was picking up his notes. He leaned down, picking the last few as the other male handed him the rest.

“Sorry about that. ” Came from Jongin’s voice, Kyungsoo wide eyed and surprised at the words.

“ It’s cool, Kai.” He responded, reading the blank look on his face as they stood up. Kai’s eyebrow twitched for a moment then suddenly disappeared into a neutral glare again.

For a few moments, as the other students rushed out of the shivering classroom, Jongin took in Kyungsoo’s face. His dark brown hair, the same style as it’s always been. The same wide eyes that seem to make his heart skip a few beats. The exchange of words felt foreign to him, but desired.

“I told you to call me Jongin.”

Before he could respond to the blonde, a loud laugh was heard echoing down the hallway. Kai turned his head, giving Kyungsoo enough view to see the heckler approaching. A wavy mop of brown hair, and a wide sunny smile. Fitted denim jeans, a white button down tucked in, and a soft brown cardigan. The way the young man gripped the small bible in his hand tightly, his smile holding no worries.  Kyungsoo felt his face frown.  The young boy walked up to Jongin, patting his back lightly.

“Hey there!”

“Hey Chen.” Kai’s demeanor seemed to soften, becoming friendlier and less apprehensive.

“Kai, I have to tell you what happened today! Are you coming to Bible study?”

Kai gave him a smile, nodding softly. “Sure. Wanna go together?”

As the two left Kyungsoo there on his own, he watched the boy walk away from him once again. This time though, it felt as if something that was once lost could be tangible. He shuffled his feet out the building, off campus and into the nearest train station. His commute home was a quiet one, his mind replaying Jongin’s words every so often.  
  
“ I told you to call me Jongin.”  
  
He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, but he needed to. Mixed signals were always trouble, and he witnessed it enough with his friends to know nothing good could come to being hopeful. He stared out the window of the train, watching the buildings pass by. It wasn’t as beautiful of a sight as Jongin, but he’d make do. After a while the corners of his mouth curved and he was lost once again in the sentence his ears would graced with. It would follow him when he got home, while he was doing his homework, and keep his mind reeling into the night.  
  
When it was midnight he got on his laptop, checking his cam boy account. He transferred some money from new members and checked his messages. His highest paying viewers were allowed to privately message him, and if willing, request private shows. Kyungsoo declined private shows, but he didn’t mind messaging some of his regulars. Maybe some random conversations with strangers would take his mind off of Jongin.  
  
“Kyungsoo, stop thinking about it. It didn’t mean anything.” He mumbled under his breath, seeing an unread message from SuDaddy12. Su was his biggest fan, and kyungsoo made sure to keep him happy. This was the first message he ever sent him. Kyungsoo opened the message, getting into the mindset of “Soo.”

[Chat Log with Soo & SuDaddy12 - 00:32am ]

SuDaddy12: You’re up a little later than usual.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Daddy! <3

SuDaddy12: Can’t sleep?

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Kind of. I had a long day at school. I wish I could have spent the day with you, Daddy.

SuDaddy12: Haha, you’re not live. You don’t have to suck up to me and my money when you’re not doing a show. Just think of me as a friend.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: You’re pretty blunt.

SuDaddy12: I have a few years on you, I know the game. Is there anything I can help with? Need someone to listen?

[Cam-Boy] Soo: That’s kind of personal…How much?

SuDaddy12: YOU’RE CHARGING ME TO LISTEN TO YOUR PROBLEMS?

[Cam-Boy] Soo: 60,000 Won.

SuDaddy12: BUT I’M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Daddy I need to pay my phone bill in a week. 60,000 Won and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.

SuDaddy12: Check your transaction inbox.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Thank you. Okay, so. There’s this guy that I liked a few years ago. We had sex at a party and everyone saw us. He stopped acknowledging me but we see each other often, since we have the same major. Today he kind of bumped into me and talked to me.

SuDaddy12: Did it go well?

[Cam-Boy] Soo: 60,000 Won.

SuDaddy12: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

[Cam-Boy] Soo: A student’s gotta eat, and you wanna play therapist. What will it be?

SuDaddy12: Here, you troublesome boy.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: You know you like it <3

SuDaddy12: Oh, shut up.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: I called him by the nickname everyone does and he told me that he still wanted me to call him by his real name. That’s promising, right?

SuDaddy12: I think so. Maybe he was in shock from the situation. He could miss you.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: I don’t know. After that happened, he started hanging out with the bible thumpers at school. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I know any chance I had is probably gone now. He probably just wants to bury the hatchet.  
  
SuDaddy12: Hm, how do you feel? Do you want to get over him? If you’ve had feelings for that long, do you think you’re ready to let go?

[Cam-Boy] Soo: I think so. It’s been two years. It’s probably best to let go, right?

SuDaddy12: I would think so. If nothing’s happening. The spark could be gone.  
  
[Cam-Boy] Soo: That’s true. I’ll just get over him.  
  
SuDaddy12: I could help with that.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: How would you do that?

SuDaddy12: You live in Seoul, right?

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Maybe.

SuDaddy12: Let me take you on a date.

SuDaddy12: I’d buy you lunch, we could go shopping afterwards and then I’ll drop you off at the station. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can leave.

SuDaddy12:  You sound like you need a break, and my wallet’s fond of you already. I promise I’m not too ugly or a murderer, haha.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: 100,000 won.

SuDaddy12: …

[Cam-Boy] Soo: It’s a cancellation fee.

SuDaddy12: I WON’T CANCEL ON YOU, I’M ASKING YOU OUT.  T_T

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Fine, fine. Fee waived. Saturday, two o'clock, in front of the October Cafe?

SuDaddy12: That’s good. Wear red.

[Cam-Boy] Soo:  Alright.

SuDaddy12: You agreed too easily, haha.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Well, I have friends that also work on here so if anything happens, they’ll know where to look. You must be loaded if you can pay 60,000 won for a small paragraph, which means you’re the type of guy who would hate for your reputation to be tarnished. I trust you know the consequences of anything bad happening. I’m sure I’ll be okay. <3

SuDaddy12: Hm, you’re smart. I like you. I knew you weren’t as ditzy as you act.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Do I act ditzy? Is it too much?

SuDaddy12: Just a tad. Pull it back some.

SuDaddy12: I’ll see you saturday, Soo. I’m going to get some sleep.

[Cam-Boy] Soo: Night!

SuDaddy12: Night!  
  
Kyungsoo logged off, and turned his laptop off. What did he just get himself into? Was he really going to meet a rich stranger? He got under the covers on his bed, holding one of his pillows close to him. Cam Boy was a pretty secure business so he felt safe. His mind treated saturday as a business meeting, thinking about how would handle every worse case scenario. His eyes settled on the buildings belong his window, falling into a deep sleep as his brain was preoccupied. At least, in the midst of his impromptu meet up jitters, Jongin was the last thing on his mind now.


End file.
